JAG (season 7)
The seventh season of JAG premiered on CBS on September 25, 2001, and concluded on May 21, 2002. The season, starring David James Elliottand Catherine Bell, was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions. Plot Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. (David James Elliott), a Georgetown graduate and former Naval aviator, is assigned to the Navy's Judge Advocate General Corps alongside Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie (Catherine Bell), a squared away officer with a dysfunctional past. This season, Mac waits anxiously for news of Harm, who has been lost at sea ("Adrift"), before requesting an assignment away from JAG ("New Gun in Town"), while Commander Sturgis Turner (Scott Lawrence) joins the team. Also, Harm defends a Major accused of homicide ("Measure of Men") and a Marine is accused of rape ("Guilt"), Mac is awarded the Meritorious Service Medal ("Mixed Messages"), Harm faces disbarment ("Redemption"), and six Marines are killed in an ambush ("Ambush"). Later, the team run a marathon ("Jagathon"), The CAG (Terry O'Quinn) comes out of retirement ("Dog Robber"), and Jennifer Coates (Zoe McLellan) is assigned Harm as legal counsel ("Answered Prayers"), before Harm and Mac go up against the Admiral (John M. Jackson) at a tribunal, and Bud (Patrick Labyorteaux) is injured in Afghanistan ("Enemy Below"). Production During its seventh season, JAG began to show " a surprising resurgence", with the season premiere achieving "the second-highest ratings in series' seven-year history". Series creator Donald P. Bellisario "credits the national wave of patriotism for part of the show’s new strength. ”People are tuning in to get some insight into what the military is all about," he says. "We show the positive and the negative, but we also give respect to those officers who lay it on the line." Lead actor David James Elliott, who portrays hunky lawyer Cmdr. Harmon Rabb in the Navy’s Judge Advocate General’s office, agrees. "In the past, people thought the show was all about the military and just decided that they didn’t like it," says Elliott. "The fact that we’re feeling more favorably about our military can only help." Cast and characters Main cast * David James Elliott as Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. * Catherine Bell as Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie * Patrick Labyorteaux as Lieutenant Bud Roberts * John M. Jackson as Rear Admiral A. J. Chegwidden Also starring * Zoe McLellan as Petty Officer Jennifer Coates * Scott Lawrence as Commander Sturgis Turner * Nanci Chambers as Lieutenant Loren Singer * Trevor Goddard as Mic Brumby * Karri Turner as Lieutenant Harriet Sims * Randy Vasquez as Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez Recurring cast * Mae Whitman as Chloe Maddison * Sibel Galindez as Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, "Skates" * Steven Culp as CIA Officer Clayton Webb * Paul Collins as Secretary Alexander Nelson * Chuck Carrington as Petty Officer Jason Tiner * Terry O'Quinn as Rear Admiral Thomas Boone, "CAG" * Harrison Page as Rear Admiral Stiles Morris * Michael Bellisario as Midshipman Michael Roberts * Anne-Marie Johnson as Congresswoman Roberta Latham * Dana Sparks as Commander Carolyn Imes * Jennifer Savidge as Commander Amy Helfman * W.K. Stratton as Commander Theodore Lindsey Guest cast * Claudette Nevins as NSA Agent Porter Webb Episodes References Category:JAG Category:JAG seasons